


A Momentous Occasion

by periwinklepromise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, First Meetings, First Words, M/M, Tony Stark/Alcohol is my NOTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: James Rhodes is introduced to his soulmate by his vomit. All over Jim's shoes.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	A Momentous Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camichats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/gifts).



> This is a fill for Tony Stark Bingo! I saw the square and asked Cami what she wanted for a gift, since she loves this ship. She said soulmates - big surprise there :)
> 
> **Name of Piece** : A Momentous Occasion  
>  **Name of Participant** : periwinklepromise  
>  **Card Number** : 3067  
>  **Square Number and Prompt** : T2: Tony Stark/James Rhodes  
>  **Rating** : Teen  
>  **Pairing** : Tony Stark/James Rhodes  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Summary** : James Rhodes is introduced to his soulmate by his vomit. All over Jim's shoes.

There is vomit. All over his shoes.

Which is just the best way Jim can top off being forced to go clubbing with his buds after pulling an all-nighter to actually pass his Heat Transfer exam. He's exhausted, he's starving, and he's cranky. And now his shoes are covered in the vomit of someone who looks too young to be drinking any sort of alcohol in the US, which is clear by the glossy eyes set in a total baby face.

Dear God, this kid looks like he's freaking fifteen.

“How _old_ are you?”

“What are you, a cop?”

Jim flicks his eyes down to his wrist, but he already knows. This is his soulmate.

At least the situation explains the odd first words. He has never once wanted to be a police officer. He wants to fly planes. The faster, the better. Maybe design them, one day. But he would have to work with the military to do that in any real way, and he likes military personnel even less than he likes the police.

“Nah, man, just concerned.”

“Well, don't be. I'm fine.” This would be more reassuring if he wasn't also slurring. “I'm fine.”

“Sure you are. Come on,” Jim says, kicking his feet and then heaving his soulmate up against his shoulder. “Where do you live?”

“Campus.”

At least, Jim is pretty sure that's what he said. He seems a little young for college, but that does make him feel better. Being nineteen and finding out his soulmate is still in high school would feel a little icky. Laws allow it, for soulmates, but still. He doesn't need to be dating a high schooler. “Which campus?”

“MIT.”

“MIT? There's no way.” There are plenty of colleges around here, so close to Boston, and all the college kids tend to mix in.

“I'm a boney- a banana- a real genius,” he declares finally, after stumbling all over his words, and his own shoes.

Jim pats his back. “Sure you are, man.”

But the guy – his soulmate – tells him which dorm he's living in, and the keys Jim has to fish out of his pocket have an MIT fob on them, so he must be telling the truth. One of those kids that graduates from high school at age fifteen, or something.

Jim gets him to his room and considers dumping him there, for a moment. Soulmate or not, nobody wants to wake up with a killer hangover and a stranger in their room. But as drunk as the guy is, it wouldn't be safe to leave him alone. So Jim props himself up at the desk and watches over his … soulmate. He finally found him. Three of his friends have already found theirs. And now he's found his.

He doesn't mean to pry. But when the sun starts to come up, he can actually see all the junk on the desk, papers and proofs and engineering textbooks. They must take similar classes. That's good, he thinks, it's good to have something in common.

And then he sees a photograph. Dropped in the trash. His soulmate, and the older couple who are clearly his parents.

But that's … that's Howard Stark. Of Stark Industries. Which means...

Jim turns his eyes onto his soulmate, sprawled out on his mattress, drooling onto his pillow. His soulmate is Tony _freaking_ Stark.

Okay, they have _nothing_ in common.


End file.
